


Thoughts

by icedpocarie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hints of Hinata, I just want to write this, Introspection?, Kageyama thinks too. sometimes. probably, Nishinoya and Tanaka are also mentioned, and Tsukki and Yamaguchi and Yachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedpocarie/pseuds/icedpocarie
Summary: Contrary to most people's opinions, there are a lot of things on Kageyama's mind. Mostly. Probably.





	Thoughts

 

_One_

 

From the moment he wakes up to the moment he sleeps, the image that burns in his mind remains to be a volleyball. It's shape and size - fitting his hand perfectly, even in his imaginations - and the color and faint smell of sweat and hard work.

 

It's addicting - volleyball.

 

Sometimes, Kageyama wonders if he had always been in love with the sport as he is now. He knew that in middle school and even in elementary, he had already been enticed by the brilliance of the sport.

 

He just didn't know if he grew to learn how to love volleyball - or maybe, just maybe, he was born loving it.

 

_Two_

 

While the majority of the school population - mostly his classmates and his teammates, and occasionally some of the girls who somehow or another were interested in him - thinks that he's book dumb, he wants to say that he isn't.

 

However, the red marks on his paper - his papers - are conclusive evidence, so even though he wants to say that he isn't _too_ dumb, he just ends up keeping his quiet - if only not to stir the topic further.

 

From time to time, though, everyone is surprised when Kageyama scores the highest on exams.

 

Hinata accuses him of cheating, Tsukishima agrees and sneers at him - _I thought you would be above cheating with your sportmanship, how disappointing -_ and even Yamaguchi sends him a look of slight disbelief.

 

The general accusation only dies when Yachi asks a question suddenly during club - a biology one - and Kageyama managed to answer in a heartbeat.

 

Everyone blinks as another discourse rise, and all Kageyama can think about is how his mother had told him to study and pull up his grade _because Tobio, I know you can do better than this._

 

_Three_

 

Since Kageyama reached middle school and his growth spurt started, more and more girls flocked to him. He didn't know why and how - who started it, and what for - but it was never anything that he placed a second thought too back in middle school.

 

However, with both Nishinoya and Tanaka as his upperclassmen, it was only a matter of time before he finally thinks about it again.

 

"Kageyama you bastaaard," Tanaka shouts as a greeting - and since it didn't sound malicious and it _was_ his nickname around this part anyway, he ignores it.

 

But he couldn't continue to do so because Nishinoya - in his small but vicious glory - comes out from behind Tanaka as he looks at Kageyama dramatically and whines, "I can't believe you!"

 

There were a few seconds of silence in the club room - even though most of the members are already gathered there - and eyes were flitting back and forth the second years and him.

 

Kageyama wonders if he said something wrong unconsciously - somewhere, somehow, because he still doesn't have the best of social skills - but thankfully, Nishinoya bounded up to him with the reason.

 

"You player," And if things couldn't get any weirder, Nishinoya's eyes look almost a little teary-eyed and said, "My classmates were asking me to give _your_ number!"

 

"What -"

 

As everyone's face morphed into confusion, Tanaka only shook his head and whispered dramatically, "I can't believe that you were going behind our backs."

 

It took hours of confusion and bewilderment and partly embarrassment before things settled down. And for the first time in his life, he becomes a little uncomfortable of the attention that girls tended to give him.

 

At least, until he reached for a volleyball and everything immediately went on a reset within his mind.

 

_Four_

 

If there was another thing apart from volleyball that tended to pop in his mind, it would be food and beverages. From time to time, in the middle of the class, he tends to wonder whether he can eat sushi or sandwich for lunch.

 

Would there be any milk left in the vending machine or should he buy one from the canteen ladies?

 

Since he was young and active in sports, he uses up his energy more than usual, so it was no wonder that he had always been fond of food.

 

_Five_

 

It is not always the best thing to think about, but sometimes, Kageyama's train of thoughts go in the direction of his teammates. From his past teammates to his former ones, realization and reflection would enter his mind when it is completely blank.

 

From the mistakes that he has done in the past - he knew he had made some, and that it was no one's fault and everyone's at the same time - to the pleasure and enjoyment that he has now - with Hinata who has the same passion for volleyball as he does, and the rest of the members who all have their good sides, the thought of teammates are always intriguing.

 

In the future, he knows that he would still be playing volleyball and that would mean, that one way or another, he would be in yet a different team. But the future feels a little too far away and now, he can only think that he's grateful that he was part of the teams that he had been in.

 

Whether he experienced some joys or a few difficulties, the teams that he had become a member of - and also the teams that he had fought with, defeated, or lost to - are all made up of people that made him who he was now.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I just really wanted to write an intro!Kageyama fic. Kageyama continues to be my best boy - living best boy, because Ace is still a big part of me - so I just... really wanted to dedicate a story or two to him.
> 
> I'd probably write more once break arrives.
> 
> Also, this oneshot is most likely one of the shortest ones I've published in my ff history ever but I'm pretty satisfied by how it turned out.
> 
> I hope you liked this and thank you for reading!


End file.
